


[Chesed/Netzach/Yesod]接口故障

by mushroomliang



Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 非专业人士请勿违规操作电器，谨防触电。
Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650322
Kudos: 5





	[Chesed/Netzach/Yesod]接口故障

Chesed和Netzach两个颓废的家伙正躲在休息室里摸鱼，然后被推门进来的Yesod发现了。“主管叫你们两个交报告！你们还躲在这里偷懒！”结果不但两个偷懒的Sephirah没找回来，Yesod也没有再回主管办公室。

Yesod被强行灌下了（奇怪的）咖啡与啤酒，睡了过去。趁他不省人事的时候，身上的黑胶布都被揭下来了。

等他醒来的时候发现自己一丝不挂，系统显示usb接口多了两条访问记录——

“报告我们都已经交给你啦！”

其实Yesod身上有那么多接口呢，除了usb之外，3.5mm也好充电口也好……

“啊，这可不能浪费啊。”

然后Yesod就电路过载接口过热啦，整个盒儿都要烧坏了。

（事后可怜的Yesod还得拖着损坏的身体去找主管申请替换零件。

主管：“这个啊，出于公司预算管理规定，要由福利部负责人进行检查确认损坏之后，才能申请替换零件哦。”

Yesod只能极不情愿的去找Chesed揭下胶条把烧坏的接口再给他看一次。

“是这里烧坏了吗？是不是电流太强了啊？”恶劣的用手捅着。

Yesod是非量产机型，插口零件都是特制的，还要上报之后才能从总公司配送新零件来。

这下连总公司都知道了哦～

Yesod非常屈辱的填写了宛如羞耻play的新零件申请表之后，拜总公司的低效率所赐，还要再等14个工作日，然后才能收到新零件，在那之前只能继续凑合使用隐隐作痛的损坏的零件。

总公司的回函：“早跟你们说了，不要自己随便玩接口，玩坏了换新零件很贵的。”

Yesod涨红了脸，“明明是他们强行……”

usb接口坏了的话还能使用Wi-Fi传输文件，但是充电的话除了使用电源接口之外就没有其他充电方式了。

每天都要按时充电哦～

而且充电接口损坏之后 ，充电效率也变慢了，时不时就会提示“电源已断开”什么的，然后这种时候就只能把充电线拔下来再插一次。原本很自然也不会有什么特殊感觉的事情，因为反复插拔和接口肿胀的疼痛感变成了奇怪的事情。

但是不充足了电的话，就会因为电量不足变得昏昏沉沉，白天工作也容易出错。有一次Yesod就因为电量不足，在会议上就有种要晕过去的感觉，在会议结束的时候起身就是一个趔趄，差点摔倒了，好在被旁边的Netzach扶住了。

“反正已经坏了，马上就要换新的了，这个就让我们再玩一次吧？”

不知道什么时候已经被架到Netzach的宿舍了，Chesed也已经在那里等着了，因为电量过低而昏昏沉沉的Yesod根本无力反抗。

这些讨厌的人还故意使劲儿插了平时必须使用的电源接口， “你看起来电量不足啊，我们帮你充一些电吧～”

对电压过高造成的疼痛做出了反应，神经组织释放出的化学物质又引发了令人上瘾般的的快感。这样下去要变成抖M了，这么想着，紧接着感官综合处理电阻又一次被过强的电流击穿了，打断了思绪。

那之后Yesod 的插口就损坏到了一插进电源线就会冒火花的程度了。

Angela其实早就什么都知道了，但是她是个不输给主管的801。

“其实我就是为了看你们互捅插口才不惜一切代价维持公司运转的。”

这真是一个对Yesod充满恶意的世界。


End file.
